Tonterias Matrimoniales
by Neko-Naru-Uchiha
Summary: - ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?- miró interrogante a la chica aunque ya sabía de antemano la respuesta. - Naruto…- decía con rabia mal disimulada.- Torta se quemó.- - S-si dattebayo – comentó asustado.- ¡Gaara, a toda marcha!- exclamó medio burlón.


**Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto-san.**

**Aclaraciones: **

_- Pero fui ayer__**.- **_** pensamientos de los personajes**

-Sai…- **habla normal.**

- ----------------- - **cambio de escena (línea corta)**

**Resumen: **- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?- miró interrogante a la chica aunque ya sabía de antemano la respuesta.

- Naruto…- decía con rabia mal disimulada.- Torta se quemó.- - S-si dattebayo – comentó asustado.- ¡Gaara, a toda marcha!- exclamó medio burlón.

**Tonterías Matrimoniales. **

- ¡NARUTO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas una joven pelirosa. Estaba por demás decir que se encontraba demasiado furiosa. El rubio tragó saliva en secó. Ya lo sabía: venía una paliza. Pero no quería recibirla. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y saltó al suelo. Abrió la segunda puerta que daba al cuarto de Gaara escondiéndose en el placard en cuanto apenas lo notó. Se tapó con sábanas y ropa que encontró por allí. Sakura venía en su busca.- ¡¿DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO?!- ese aterrador sonido casi derrumba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. – _Oh, no. Maldito Sasuke. Seguro le contó sobre las copas y las galletitas. Espero solo que lo del baño no lo sepa o ahí estoy más que muerto. O peor si le comentó sobre el tacho estrenado hace dos semanas. - _pensaba asustado. Él había roto las copas de champagne al querer hacerle una sorpresa y por eso, el mismo día tuvo que brindar con copas de coñac. Luego, un día que Sakura fue de viaje por una semana, se había comido todas las galletitas dulce que tenía a su alcance bajo la advertencia de que estaba completamente prohibido comérselas todas pero la tentación le ganó. Sobre el baño, pasó lo que tenía que pasar cuando lo tapas mientras que respecto al tacho, había abierto con tanto fuerza cuando estaba por arrojar unos trocitos de papel hasta que sintió que se había descolocado de lugar y estaba partido al medio. No quería que lo encontrase porque esa paliza le dolería hasta después de cuatro días. Era igual a Tsunade. Maldita sea la hora en que se quedó esos dos años a convivir con la vieja. No le había servido de nada en cuanta habilidad para retar a los maridos. Sí: él y la mujer que tanto amaba estaban casados felizmente por fin. Era tan feliz que la casa desbordaba de felicidad y _tranquilidad. _Eso último no se lo tragaría en los meses recientes que llevaba de esposo. Escuchaba claramente cómo la hermosa chica abría de puerta en puerta tirando cosas tratando de encontrarlo. Pronto llegaría a la habitación de Gaara y su final escrito estaba. Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando la cerradura de la puerta de aquella habitación se abría de un portazo y escuchaba los pasos por doquier hasta que escuchó la voz de su salvación.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?- miró interrogante a la chica aunque ya sabía de antemano la respuesta.

- Naruto…- decía con rabia mal disimulada. El de mirada aguamarina se limitó a soltar un leve suspiro. Esos dos le causaban tremendo dolor de cabeza. Pero estaba muy agradecido en el fondo porque ellos le habían dado un lugar en donde hospedarse durante su estadía allí por su trabajo. Ambos tenían un gran corazón a pesar de todo. Sonrió cálidamente ocultando su sonrisa mientras agachaba la cabeza para acomodar su maleta.

- Ya veo. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo y te descargar con la bebida antes que el pobre chico que tanto aguanta tus palizas?- mientras tanto observaba por el rabillo del ojo cómo cambiaba su expresión a una de asombro y por consiguiente, de más furia que antes. Sonrió triunfante y se empezó a desvestir enfrente de ella sensualmente.

- ¿Te me estás insinuando? – frunciendo el ceño. Era un maldito desgraciado. Lo asesinaría también a él. Hoy daría una doble paliza a ambos chicos. Y lo juraría por el pan que le caída del cielo.

- Jajá jajá. Que eres lista no me cabe duda, pero nunca mencioné el hecho de que lo hiciese. Creo que tú y tu mente pervertida te dan malas jugadas eh, ¿S-A-K-U-R-A?- le dijo burlonamente. Eso a ella le sonó a guerra. Y si quería guerra, esta vez no le daría el placer de dárselo. Ahora era ella quien ganaba la partida ese día. Y la sacaba doble para mejor.

- ¡Cállate Gaara! No es cierto, además no hace calor. ¿Por qué te desvistes enfrente mío sin echarme a patadas de tu dormitorio?- ahora él había caído en su trampa. Maldita sea. Ahora también le llegaba la hora. Pero él sabía que el rubio estaba allí: había percibido su perfume apenas puso un pie. Quería darle celos al otro y, tal como le había enseñado su amigo, darle jugarreta a la pelirosada. Así salió dando pisoteadas hacía la cocina.

-----------------------------------------

-… Nakushita Kotobaa, Yeah Yeah…- cantaba felizmente aquella chica sacada de ensueños. Terminó de batir esa deliciosa crema y la metía junto al relleno de la torta que preparaba. Sacó un par de frutillas recién cortadas del pequeño recipiente y las metió junto al chocolate caliente. Una vez hecho esto, sacó del horno la base de masa de la torta y colocó cuidadosamente el relleno seguido de una cobertura de chocolate y frutillas. Sonrió más ampliamente y cuando acabó con todo, metía a esa delicia en la heladera. Juntó todas las cosas de allí y se las pasó a su marido.- Lava- ordenó.

- No más dattebayo- decía mientras le ponía esa carita de perro a su pareja. Pero la horrorosa voluntad de ella era más fuerte de lo que pensó. Ni pena sintió al mirarlo con su mejor cara de súplica.

- Sigue, o les rompo a ambos el otro brazo.- caray. Ninguno quería sufrir una pérdida más y todo por un cacerolazo cuando ellos fueron a gastarle nuevamente una broma. Ni de locos. Esperarían un poco más hasta que se calmara.

- S-si dattebayo – comentó asustado.- ¡Gaara, a toda marcha!- exclamó medio burlón. Sakura alzo una ceja mientras su mirada se clavaba fijamente en su esposo. A pesar de estar enojada con él por sus estupideces, lo amaba. Lo amaba con todo su ser. Se había entregado a él completamente. Y se alegró al saber que su rubio no había cambiado ni una pizca: seguía siendo un hiperactivo cabeza hueca y número uno en sorprender a la gente. Y hasta tenía la habilidad de hacerlas cambiar, en cierto modo. Sonrió con dulzura y se acercó dejando poca distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

- Naruto…- le susurró al oído. Al otro se le formó una sonrisa entre dulce y maliciosa. Una rara combinación cabe decir.- Ai shitteru, Naruto- dicho esto, se aferró a su cuello y le plantó un tierno y apasionado beso. Su amor le correspondió sin pensarlo mientras la atraía más hacía su musculoso cuerpo sujetándola de la cintura con delicadeza. Empezaron sin adentrar ambas lenguas hasta que él comenzó a relamerle los labios y mordiéndolos suavemente. Esto le dio la señal a la chica para que abriese su boca. Así lo hizo. Pudo sentir la lengua de él adentrarse y recorrer con ansia cada parte de su cavidad. Intentó hacerle guerra pero perdió. Se dejó hacer y una de sus manos se deslizó hacia su camisa y la desabrochaba a medias. Esto la ponía ardiente en fuego. Quería llevar la situación más lejos. Deseaba sentir placer, amor, deseo, sensualidad, gemir para su hombre y hacerlo disfrutar a él también. Tan entretenidos estaban que tuvieron que cortar para poder tomar aire. Se separaron con pocas ganas y sus miradas se cruzaron. Todo alrededor parecía no existir. Ni siquiera Gaara que era siempre presente de sus travesuras semi calientes. – Oh, Gaara- dijeron al unísimo.

- Ni se disculpen. Lo hacen siempre en mis narices.- dijo molesto. Ambos rieron ante aquello. Se divertían mucho en esa casa. Eran muy felices todos. Y cuando Sasuke venía, para Naruto llegaba su hora de las típicas entretenidas horas de peleas, insultos, y demás niñerías mientras Gaara dormía o hacía su trabajo y Sakura cocinaba con esmero para todos y, de vez en cuando, compartía trompadas y puñetazos, risas y muchas cosas y emociones junto a ellos. Se consideraban demasiado afortunados. Más aún cuando venían todos sus amigos a comer allí. Siempre hacían algún tipo de fiesta y cosas extrañas y graciosas ocurrían. Pero cuando no había nadie más que ellos dos, amor desbordaba por todo el país incluso al igual que las estúpidas peleas matrimoniales.

- Chicos, la…- hizo una pausa. Sentía olor a quemado. Los mataría. Y decir que ella tenía la culpa pero le encantaba descargar su furia contra ellos. Así se entretenía demasiado.- Torta se quemó.- los miró con aura asesina y ambos chicos comenzaron a pedir auxilio y correr por la enorme mansión.- ¡LOS MATARÉ! VENGAN CON TSUNADE SEGUNDA MUAJAJAJA- estallaron en risas al escuchar aquello. Y así era su rutina diaria. Sin ella, la vida sería algo aburrida.

**THE END.**


End file.
